


I Remember

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sexual Content, Slash, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-04
Updated: 2005-11-04
Packaged: 2018-09-30 10:30:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10161191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Severus's POV ~ Snape clings to his memories while in Azkaban.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**Severus Snape does not belong to me no matter how many times I wish upon a star for him.**

 

I can still remember him, I cling to him, he is all I have left here. I remember the way he trembled the first time I touched his bare skin and the way his lower lip quivered when I traced a finger down the side of his flushed face.

I remember how soft his lips were when I pressed mine against them. I was addicted to his kisses; he put his whole soul into them. He made small whimpering noises when I plunged my tongue in and out of his hot little mouth and he would cling to my robes as if I was a life raft and he was drowning.

I cling to these memories late at night; all I have left are these small details that I refuse to let them take from me. I can’t remember what it felt like the first time he whispered that he loved me but I remember that he cried when they took me away.

I can’t remember the first time that I slid into him, I can’t remember if he cried or not or if he called my name when he came. I can remember the last time we were together and how he chanted my name over and over as I swirled my tongue around the head of his cock and sucked his length into my mouth. 

I remember those hateful looks he used to give me, how his green eyes would flash when I would say his name in my most disgusted tone. I can’t remember the day those looks changed and that hate vanished. 

I know they are coming again, the air has grown cold and my body begins to shake. They want to take him from me, take every last memory of his skin. I wrap my arms around myself as I sit in the corner of my cell and remember the trial, remember the accusations, how they said it was wrong. 

I can see its bony fingers as the sleeve of the black cloak rides up slightly. I can hear the screams of my victims, hear them begging for mercy. I try to force the image from my head. 

I remember his voice, he pleaded for me, for my freedom. I can remember how his voice broke as he shouted for me not to forget him. 

As my body begins to jerk uncontrollably and I see those fingers reaching for me my voice breaks the silence, “I won’t forget, I won’t forget you, Harry.”


End file.
